Not Much More To Give
by Miss-Hello-Kittys-Bow
Summary: It has been a year, the baby is still little and Hachi's relationship with Takumi has taken a turn for the worse. Nobu has moved on and is now dating Miu, but he was just moved in to a new apartment a few blocks for Hachi's. What will he do when he finds out that Takumi is hitting her how will he react. Will Hachi and Nobu ever be truly happy?


Hello! This is my second story. My first was bust! haha. I am feeling pretty good about this though!

I have only seen the anime so sorry if some things are off.

I do not own Nana, but I would be super excited if I did.

Please comment!

Thank you!

* * *

Dropping the box on the floor of the small one bedroom apartment a blond haired boy took a deep breath. Taking a few steps over to the window he gazed out. It was the end of fall that time when the entire tree had lost their leaves but there was still no snow on the ground. As he looked he could see it, the tall sky scraper building. The building was about five blocks away but was clear as day in the view from his living room window.

"That is it I can't do it!" He yelled turning around to see a black haired girl making her way in to the room a box in her arms and a cigarette in her mouth.

Setting down the box and using one had to remove the smoke she spoke "Can't do what?" Taking another drag of her cigarette the girl examined the boy's face. It looked like he wanted to run screaming out the door and never come back. "Nobuo if you make me hall all of this stuff back down I swear I will kill you."

Removing his golden eyes from the door to look around the room he could only see two boxes and the third and fourth entering the room with his other band mates, a short, blue haired boy and a tall man with no hair at all. "There is not that much to take down!" He spoke louder then he should.

"Hey, I agreed to help" Pointing at the box that she brought up an evil smirk spread on dark lips stick stained lips. "And that was my helping. Why do you want to leave any way? You just got this place"

"Nobu wants to leave?" Shin the blue haired boy asked placing his box on the ground. "Well shit, this would have been a great place to crash; it is near many of my clients"

"Shin! Watch your mouth, your too young for this stuff!" Nana yelled grabbing the boy by the collar and giving him a stern look.

A voice cut through the dark look causing Nana to turn her attention to turn to the bald man. "So why do you want to leave so soon?" The man, who asked, Yasu, pulled out one of his Blast cigarettes lighting it as all eyes focused on to Nobu.

Looking at the floor the mumble came from the blond. "It is too close to her"

Nana's eyes went wide for a moment before she rushed over to the window and gazed out eyes landing on the tall building. "Shit, it is close. Why didn't I realize before" Taking the last drag of her cigarette she tossed the bud out the window and watched it fall to the ground before turning back just in time to hear Nobu mumble once again.

"Yeah, what if I was to run in to her, I mean with you guys it is okay but if we were to be alone." He bit his lip and looked up at the group.

"So what man, you see her. It is not like she is going to kill you or anything" Shin reassured the man placing his hand on Nobu's shoulder.

"You will be fine" Yasu reassured him as well, as he smoked more of his cancer stick.

As the boys chatted Nana's mind was spinning because if Nobu lived this close to Hachi chances where they would run in to each other at some point. Then maybe they would get talking and Hachi might come to her senses and take the baby and leave that Takumi. Then they would have Hachi back this was the best plan yet. Coming out of her thoughts Nan rushed over to Nobu pushing Shin out of the way with a "Hey!" from the blue haired boy.

Placing her hands on both of his shoulders she looked at the boy seriously. "You have to stay here Nobuo. Can't you see this is the best thing that has ever happened?"

Letting out a sight he looked at her. "Nana not another scheme, I am with Miu now. It is not that I want to be with Hachi again. It just sucks" He huffed.

"Whatever Nobu, you are staying here."

Scrunching his lips to one side of his face he gave in. "Fine, I already paid the first month's rent anyway."

"More boxes!" Shin called he left the room with Nobu fallowing behind him chatting as they made their way down the hall.

"You okay?" A male voice spoke. Yasu looked at Nana before tossing the butt of his cigarette out the window.

"Fine" She said curtly before leaning against the wall by the window her hand clenching tightly to the cell phone that was in it. Yasu nodded and turned leaving the apartment to go get more boxes. When he left Nana opened the phone and looked at it again, looking at the text from Hachi saying that she could not come to Nobu's house warming tonight. No reason was given but Nana knew why. "Fucker" She mumbled pulling out another cigarette a lightly it up.

* * *

Looking in the mirror the brown haired girl was satisfied with how she looked. Her hair was lightly curled and the dress she was wearing was pink with lace and came about down to the knee. Grabbing some lip stick she put it on her pale lips turning them lightly pink. Smiling slightly she turned grabbing her beg and walking out of the bedroom. As she made her way down the hall Nana darted her head in the dark nursery to find the baby sleeping. Sighing softly she walked in to the living room.

"Okay well I am going" She spoke the man who was in a chair with a computer on his lap. "If Satsuki wakes up just warm a bottle there are a few in the fridge."

Looking up from his computer Takumi shot the girl a look. Nana turned to head out the door and as soon as she took a step a hand was around her wrist. "What did you say?" A dark voice asked.

She had been afraid of this; Takumi had been getting more and more possessive lately. "I told you I have a house worming party to go to" Smiling slightly Nana turned back to her husband.

"No, you do not" His voice was harsh and he yanked her arm back pulling the small girl in to the wall behind her. She hit it with a uff and leaned against it trying not to fall to the floor. Slamming a hand against the wall on one side of her Takumi looked down eyes dark and hard. "You have to stay here and take care of our child! Or did you forget that!" He yelled at her and Nana tried to sink down the wall but a hand grabbed her arm yanking her up and digging his fingers in to her soft skin.

"No, I was just hoping…" Her voice was soft and she looked at the floor.

"You were just hoping!" The long haired man bellowed removing his hand from the wall and grabbing her chin. Looking at her he snarled before grabbing her hips and spinning her around. Placing a hand on the back of the girl head he shoved her face in to the wall, his other hand flipping up the bottom of her dress.

"No… please..." She whispered feeling the tears starting to well up in the corners of her eyes.

Leaning over her Takumi's voice was harsh in her ear. "You are mine, you have no right to tell me no!" Sliding a hand up the back of her leg till it came to her ass he pulled back and then slapped hard leaving a red mark, the first of many that night.

* * *

Laying on the bed Nana's breath was raged and her eyes red and swollen. Hearing the door slam she let more tears flow from her eyes. Pulling a sheet up she wrapped it around her nude body, and hid her face in a pillow letting a few sobs escape her. Crawling as best she could to the side of the bed she reached in the bed side table drawer and pulled out her cell phone. Typing out a quick text she put it back and hid her face in the pillow again closing her eyes wishing for the pain to go away.

* * *

Okay so that was the first chapter! Any good?!


End file.
